Ephemere moonlight of the fantastic thoughts
by Trieste Sokaris
Summary: syilokytnbvc


**CHAPITRE 3 : LE PROMENEUR DES CHAMPS D' AVIONS.**

Quand vous venez de vivre une tragédie, vous avez tendance à chercher quelquechose de familier, de rassurant, pour compenser l' affreuse surprise dont vous avez été frappé. C' est pourquoi retrouver son foyer après avoir appris la mort d' un être cher peut constituer un début de réconfort. L' odeur apaisante des draps de votre lit, par exemple, pour s' y rouler en fermant les yeux quelques minutes sur la réalité... S' y engouffrer comme une momie pour un chagrin éternel, y pleurer un bon coup pour comprendre que seul un aspect de votre vie n' estplus là, que vous avez toujours cette odeur, que la vie peut continuer, horrible, certes, mais possible. Ou, alors, à la rigueur, y piquer une crise. Mais chacun saitque piquer une crise, bien que très amusant, n' a jamais fait avancer quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, laprésence de vos possesions peut constituer un rempart tenace contre le ésespoir, ne serait-ceque par leur valeur sentimentale. Et pourtant, Tefna Lovegood ne bénéficia pas de ce réconfort. Elle dut préparer sa valise en grande hâte, sans prendre le temps de jeter un oeil aux meubles chaleureux de sa chambre, et elle ne partit de sa maison qu' avec un souvenir fugace et frustré de l' endroit où elle avait vécu les treize ans de sa jeune vie. Une voiture l' attendait, garée prestement devant la Porte de la demeure. Le banquier de la famille l' invita à y entrer, ouvrant la portière d' un geste courtois, tandisque les badauds fuyaient la maison comme des papillons de nuit se désinteressaient d' une ampoule grillée. Tefna Lovegood ne bougea pas d' un pouce : elle était fascinée par la forme bien reconnaissable d' un corbillard. Elle allait voyager jusqu' à l' aéoport avec la certitude d' avoir ladépouille glacial et inerte de sa mère derrière elle. De dégoût, elle avala sa salive, puis elle se décida à jeter un dernier regard à la grande porte de sa maison. Elle tentait de mémoriser chaque petit détail, comme si elle devait garder un souvenir intact, pour ne plus jamais revenir sur les lieux de son enfance. Elle regarda la poignée lourde et grossière. Elle regarda les rainures élégantes du bois de chêne qui s' était formées au fil du temps. Elle regarda la pièce de verre circulaire et poussièreuse qui servait de Judas. Et elle regarda le bas relief qui l' encadrait, une image en bois de rose, qui représentait un phénix. Elle le fixa de toute la force de ses beaux verts, comme si ce phénix avait quelquechose à lui dire, un éclaircissement sur le suicide si précipité de sa mère,peut-être. Un instant, il lui sembla que l' oiseau de feu avait bougé, et qu' il s' était jeté sur elle pour lui murmurer une parole en une langue inconnue. Elle continua un moment à le fixer, puis, résignée, elle s' engouffra enfin dans l' intérieur lugubre du corbillard, laissant derrière elle toute sa vie passée, tant de souvenirs quine lui avaient pas apporté le moindre réconfort. Elle boucla sa ceinture gravement, comme si ses gestes étaient alourdis par une charge invisible, la charge de son deuil et de son incompréhension. A la place du conducteur, il y avait un homme d' environs quarante ans, encore mince et fin de visage. Il avait les traits tirés de quelqu' un de jovial qui vient d' apprendre une nouvelle terrible. Tefna articula faiblement :

" Qui êtes-vous ?

J' ai bien connu votre mère... Je me trouvais aux Etats-Unis lorque j' ai appris la nouvelle de ce drame terrible, donc j' ai pu arriver rapidement. On m' a chargé de vous conduire à l' aéroport. Pouvez-vous... Pouvez-vous juste me dire votre prénom ?

Je m' appelle Tefna. "

L' homme rabatit alors sa longue masse de cheveux roux en cascade derrière sa nuque, puis il répondit d' un petit sourire triste :

" Enchanté, Tefna. Je m' appelle Bill Weasley. "

Bill appuya sur l' accélérateur, et la voiture glissa paisiblement vers l' aéroport, vers l' inconnu dans lequel elle allait bientôt plonger.

" Je suis tellement choqué par ce qu' elle a fait... Comment quelqu' un d' aussi merveilleux peut-il se laisser aller à une chose aussi horrible ?

Je... Ne sais pas.

Oh. Pardon. "

Il y eut un silence. Tefna avala sa salive puis jeta un oeil furtif sur les bâtiments de ferraille qui s' alignaient de façon monotone sur les bords de la route. Bill Weasley sortit une liasse de papier de la boîte à gants,puis il commença, ayant visiblement trouvé un moyen de rompre le silence :

" Ceci sont les formalités de l' enterrement... Je sais que vous n' avez pas la tête à ça, mais je tiens à vous mettre au courant de l' organisation.

Allez-y.

L' enterrement aura lieu à Stunbridger, en Irlande. C' est un cimetière de sorcier très célèbre. Vous allez prendre le vol 254 pour Dublin à l' aéroport international, puis vous serez accueillie à l' arrivée par votre tutrice, Ginevrea Weasley. Je suppose que vous la connaissez ?

Bien sûr, ses chansons passent quinze fois par jour sur Sorcier FM. C' est votre soeur ?

Effectivement. Moi, ma spécialité, c' est plutôt les voyages d' affaires pour Gringotts, mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus.

Mais comment ma mère a-t-elle pu me confier à une inconnue pareille ? Une star, en plus?

C' était sa meilleure amie à Poudlard, et même après. Après l' incident, elle est tombée en dépression. Elle voulait s' en sortir, mais tout son entourage lui rappelait trop son passé et l' empêchait de sortir de sa léthargie. Elle a donc émigré au Canada et n' a plus jamais voulu nous revoir... Bon, tout ça na s' est pas fait en un jour,bien entendu, mais elle s' est détachée très brutalement.

Mais... De quel " incident " parlez-vous ? "

A cette question, le visage de Bill s' assombrit. Il semblait éprouver des difficultés à s' exprimer sur ce sujet. Tefna, elle, restait plutôt intriguée. Quelle terrible secrets sa mère avait-elle bien pu garder tant d' années, pour la coduire jusqu' au suicide ? Quelle rancoeur formidable l' avait-elle conduit à quitter du jour au lendemain tous ses proches. Quel était cet " incident ", au juste ? Et pourquoi sa mère ne désirait-elle pas que sa fille aille à Poudlard alors qu' elle même y avait fait ses études ?

" Parlons d' autre chose, voulez-vous ? Voilà la liste des invités... Ce sera une cérémonie, très, très intime. Même moi je n' y suis pas invité, c' est dire... Il y aura votre tutrice, bien sûr, quatre des anciens amis de votre mère, et votre père.

Quoi ?

Votre père.

J' ai bien entendu ?

Mais, oui, enfin ! " Alex Franchard, père de ma fille bien aimée. "

Mais... Mais c' est impossible !

Pourquoi ?

Mais... Je n' ai jamais entendu ce nom !

Allons, vous n' allez pas dire que vous n' avez pas entendu parler de votre père !

Mais... Si !

Hein ?

Oui, ma mère m' a dit qu' elle était tombée enceinte d' un inconnu total alors qu' elle avait trop bu lors d' une soirée en boîte ! Elle ne l' a jamais retrouvé !

Et bien votre mère vous a menti car on a retrouvé un acte de colocation, qui correspond à l' année de votre naissance, d' un appartement à Toronto entre Luna Lovegood et un certain Alex Franchard !

Quoi ? Je... Je...

Qu' y a-t-il ? Vous allez bien ?

P... P... Puis-je avoir un verre d' eau s' il-vous-plaît ?

Oh, bien sûr ! "

Bill ouvrit une petite boîte de la voiture et en sortit une petite bouteille d' eau minérale en plastique. Elle la prit mais n' y toucha pas. Son père. Son père. Son père qu' elle n' avait jamais attendu allait débouler à l' enterrement de sa mère. Son père. Son père qui devait garder un secret abomniable pour que Luna Lovegood ne l' ait jamais mentionné, allant jusqu' à lui mentir. Son père. Son visage qu' elle allait découvrir d' içi seulement quelques heures de vol ! Elle manqua de s' évanouir. La mort de sa mère, l' intrusion de son père, c'était décidément trop de boulversements en une seule journée. Puis, elle sentit un souffle d'espoir envahir ses poumons. C' était une initiative si inatendue, si impromtue, si inimaginable, mais en même temps si fabuleuse ! Tefna n' avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait réagir, mais ses mains qui tremblaient déjàen disaient long.

" Oh, une dernière chose, c' est une cérémonie religieuse, donc vous serez obligée d' enlever votre bob... Question de convenances, vous comprenez ?

Ou... Oui, fit Tefna en hochant la tête.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.Je n' ai aucune idée de la façon que je réagirais dans cette situation.

Moi non plus. "

Il y eut à nouveau un de ces silences glaciaux.

" C' est quand même vrai qu' il vous va bien, ce bob... Quel âge avez-vous, dîtes-moi ?

Treize ans.

Treize ans ?Vous êtes assez grande pour votre âge... "

Tefna soupira. Les adultes avaient décidément le don de ne parler pour ne rien dire. Son père venait de refaire surface et il ne trouvait rien d' autre à dire que de commenter sa taille !

Son père.

Son père.

Son père...

Alors que Bill entrait dans le parking de l' aéroport, Luna osait de demander jusqu' où sa vie allait-elle être ébranlée. Elle contempla le ballet rugissant des avions qui lui firent penser aux nouvelles tragiques qui tournoyaient dans son esprit. Oui, sa vie avait été ébranlée, et, tel un oiseau qui sortait du nid, elle allait quitter le monde de l' enfance et de l' ignorance.

_**CHAPITRE 6 : QUATRE INCONNUS ET UN ENTERREMENT.**_

Le jour de l'enterrement était finalement arrivé. Après dix jours d'attente anxieuse et inexorable, Tefna allait enfin voir son père. Elle avait un truc terrible. Elle contemplait alors passivement son image dans la surface lisse du psyché de sa chambre. Elle avait le sentiment terrible de ne plus voir devant elle l'image de l'enfant insouciante qu'elle avait été. Son désespoir et son deuils' étaient imprimés jusque dans sa chair. Elle avait maigri, d' abord. Elle était agitée de tics nerveux et de tremblements. Sa respiration semblait plus lente, et sa voix s'était changée en un mince filet étranglé. Elle avait de grands cernes, dus aux cauchemars à répétition qu'elle enchaînait. Son visage semblait maintenant découpé à la serpe, comme sculpté par l'écoulement compulsif de ses larmes. Ses yeux, enfin, ne reflétaient plus la vitalité, ils étaient maintenant deux grands lacs verdâtres, sans fond, l'immensité de leur tristesse à peine troublée par leur propre reflet lumineux. Elle passa sa main sur son visage. Elle essayaient de sortir un à un ses os, pressant leur masse calcaire à travers sa joue. Son menton. Son front. Ses orbites… Elle avait l'air d'un monstre. Elle fixa sans expression son reflet pendant quelques minutes, puis elle s'avisa, résignée, à enfiler la robe rituelle réservée aux enterrements. Les sorciers avaient des rites funéraires un peu particuliers. Elle fit glisser tout doucement l'étoffe de lin blanc sur ses épaules, ajusta les plis de la longue robe sur ses jambes, puis jeta un autre coup d'œil, le dernier, au miroir. Elle s'était attendue à ressembler à une jeune mariée. Peine perdue. Son visage hanté faisait plutôt penser à un fantôme. Ses pieds disparaissaient sous le tissu, si bien qu'elle semblait plus flotter dans l'atmosphère de la pièce que s'y tenir. Elle médita un instant sur cette pensée. Etait-elle damnée, justement ? Allait-elle vivre le restant de ses jours prostrée dans la tristesse et le passé ? Etait-elle condamnée à mourir sans la réponse à ses questions ? Elle avala sa salive, essuya ses yeux qui commençaient déjà à s'humecter, puis descendit.

« Nous y voilà, Tefna. »

De son ton le plus prophétique, Ginny lui désignait le cimetière de StunBridge. Il était situé dans une grande clairière de forêt, inaccessible aux moldus. Tefna sentit aussitôt l'étrange atmosphère de l'endroit : par un mystérieux magnétisme, elle marchait sans réfléchir, droit vers les pierres tombales, comme un papillon vers la lumière. Toutes étaient de grandes plaques rectangulaires de basalte, posées à même le sol, comportant chacune une épitaphe complexe. D'un bras décidé, Ginny l'invita à s'engager vers un coin isolé de la clairière. Plusieurs tombes étaient regroupées là, presque collés ensemble, comme si quelqu'un avait cherché à les associer, comme une grande famille. Tefna ne pût s'empêcher de déchiffrer quelques inscriptions :

CI-GISSENT LILY EVANS, JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, PETER PETTIGROW, REMUS LUPIN.

MARAUDEURS,

UNI DANS l' AMITIE,

DANS LA PEINE,

DANS LA GUERRE,

ET DANS LA TOMBE.

CI-GIT MINERVA MACGONAGALL,

MERE AIMANTE,

FEMME D' EXEPTION,

HEROINE,

MARTYRE.

CI-GIT ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE.

LA PUISSANCE,

LA SAGESSE,

LE CHARISME,

LE BIEN,

VAINCUS PAR UNE DRAGEE SURPRISE AVALEE DE TRAVERS.

SANS LUI, L' ETE EST PLUS FROID QUE L'HIVER.

SANS LUI, L'HIVER EST PLUS GLACIAL ENCORE.

REGRETS ETERNELS.

CI-GIT HARRY JAMES POTTER.

MAL AIME,

MIEUX AIME,

PERDU (?)

« Son corps ne repose pas ici, n'est ce pas ?

N… Non. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé, comme tu le sais. Si nous avons tenu à poser cette pierre, c'est parce que nous avons la conviction qu'il… Qu'il…Qu'il s'est suicidé.

C'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, n'est ce pas ?

Peut-être. Personne ne peut juger. On a toujours une bonne raison de faire quelque chose. Harry était quelqu'un de… Très spécial. Cette histoire de détraqueurs l'a tellement… »

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Tefna eut la bizarre impression de ne plus rien voir dans ses yeux, comme si l'évocation de ce souvenir l'avait neutralisée.

« Ne parlons plus de ça… Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Et c'était vrai. A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots. Qu'un crissement de pneus se fit entendre plus loin. Une automobile luxueuse, décorée de l'insigne du Ministère de la magie, venait de se garer en contrebas. Y descendit une silhouette mince et fébrile, en robe rayée très chic, munie d'un sac à main rayé non moins chic et de gants rayés encore plus chic. Elle courait le plus vite que ces jambes le pouvaient, si on concède que des chaussures à talons chics ne sont pas les chausses les plus recommandées pour un trajet en forêt. Maintenant, Tefna distinguait plus nettement la nouvelle arrivante : c'était la Ministre de la Magie britannique ! Eberluée par la présence d'un personnage aussi important à l'enterrement de sa mère, elle ne réussit pas à articuler un seul « bonjour ». Ginny garda tout son calme, au contraire…

« Bonjour, Hermione. Toujours aussi ponctuelle ? »

Tefna se demanda réellement si elle n'était pas sujette à une hallucination. Ginny et Hermione Jane Granger étaient en train de discuter comme dans si elles prenaient un verre, sans la moindre marque de révérence ! Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil :

« Oh ! Et toi tu dois être Tefna ! J'aurais bien voulu te connaître plutôt, mais ta pauvre mère tenait vraiment à ne plus nous revoir…Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, même si les circonstances ne sont pas vraiment idéales… Luna… Qu' est-ce qui lui a pris ?

Excusez-moi, mais… Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

Moi ? Mais, voyons, j'étais aussi une amie de votre mère à Poudlard !

Tu vois, bien, Ginny, sur les photos que je t'ai montrées ?

Quoi ? La petite coincée avec une choucroute sur la tête ? »

Elle se plaqua aussitôt la main sur la bouche, pétrifiée par l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de dire. A sa grande surprise, Hermione se mit à éclater d'un grand rire sonore.

« Je suis vraiment confuse, Madame la…

Mais non, voyons ! Et appelle-moi par mon prénom, j'aurais pu être ta marraine, tu sais ! Et puis pourquoi « Madame », je… Je ne suis même pas… Même pas mariée. »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec horreur et consternation. Tefna sut instantanément que ceci venait de lui rappeler un souvenir plus ou moins affreux. Elle y était habituée, maintenant !

« Ca ne va pas, Hermione ?

Si, si… Ta mère était quelqu'un d'exeptionnel, mais malheureusement… Une seconde, où sont les autres ?

Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, Mione. Tu as la phobie du retard, je te l'ai toujours dit !

N'importe quoi ! Et je t'ai dit mille fois de ne PAS m'appeler MIONE !

Oula ! Calme-toi !

Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Mon amie vient de se suicid… »

Mais Tefna ne connut jamais la fin de cette phrase. Au même moment, une masse informe bousculèrent les trois femmes, d'une bourrasque de vent tonitruante, les projetant en arrière en virvoltements de tissus. Ginny se releva la première et poussa un juron. Tefna, elle, scruta le ciel et s'aperçut que la masse informe en question était en fait un homme assis sur un balai de course dernier cri, qui revenait vers eux à une vitesse plus raisonnable. Ginny cria :

« ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! TU TROUVES CA DROLE ?

Ouah, toujours aussi pénible, la frangine ! »

« Ron, c'est un enterrement ! Tu n'as vraiment AUCUN RESPECT !

Luna ne m'en aurait pas voulu, allons, elle était si espiègle…

Je m'en fiche ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de sa fille !

Sa fille ? J'avais complètement oublié ! »

L'homme en question se rapprocha pour mieux la dévisager. C'était un homme séduisant, aux yeux doux, élancé, aux cheveux très roux. Il portait un collier de barbe de même couleur qui s'accordait bien avec son bronzage. De près, on distinguait les cicatrices d'innombrables tâches de rousseur. Tefna ne put retenir sa surprise.

« Mais… Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes Ronald Weasley, l'ancien gardien de but de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai eu mon petit succès dans le Quidditch… Je suis à la retraite, maintenant j'enseigne cette discipline à Poudlard. Mais dîtes-moi, quel âge avez-vous ?

Euh… Treize ans.

Treize ans ? Vous êtes grande pour votre âge… »

Il détourna son regard pour le fixer dans celui de Melle Granger.

« Hermione…

Ron… »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, leurs yeux ne pouvant bouger, hypnotisés les uns les autres. Ils souriaient sans parler, les mots semblaient inutiles. Tefna ne savait pas à quoi ils pensaient, mais, à la vue du sourire mélancolique d' Hermione, il devait s'agir d'un quelconque secret d'amoureux. Elle voulut demander quelque chose, mais se retint de briser le romantisme de la rencontre. Ginny ne se donna pas cette peine :

« Eh, d'après vous, c'est qui ce mec fringué comme l'As de Pique qui vient vers nous ?

Question stupide.

Mon boss. Le directeur de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

C'est un invité, Ron.

QUOI ?

C'était marqué sur le papier : « Fredyco Malao », directeur de Poudlard, etc. »

Bon, je pense que rien que le nom vous aura mis la puce à l'oreille, et que vous avez deviné qui était en fait ce mystérieux personnage. Non ? Regardez bien son nom. Répétez-le plusieurs fois très vite. Encore sept fois. Eh oui, la sonorité vous a mis sur la bonne voie ! C'est tout de même pratique les anagrammes !

« Draco ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement, tu te trompes !

A ta place, je n'essayerais pas de faire le malin, la belette ! Je suis ton patron, tu te rappelles ?

« Peuh ! Je ne vois ABSOLUMENT PAS ce que tu fais ici. Tu n'as strictement rien à voir avec tout ça. »

Draco Malefoy eut un haut-le-cœur. Il semblait vraiment mal encaisser cette dernière parole. Il fixa Ronald de ses petits yeux perçants et lança :

« Tu es viré.

Tss, tu as le droit de faire ça ?

En fait, je ne sais pas, justement, si on essayait ?

Euh, non, non, arrête ! »

Draco Malefoy éclata de rire. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, avec un visage très fin, une ligne svelte, des yeux très perçants et des cheveux gêlés sculptés en des dizaines de pointes, qui lui donnaient un air de diablotin. Il avait un bouc blond qui pendait majestueusement, accompagné de deux longues moustaches qui retombaient de chaque côté, à la manière des sages chinois. Il s'avança vers Tefna et lui dit d'une voix respectueuse :

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je n'ai été amené à côtoyer votre mère en des circonstances très agréables, mais j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour sa personne. Vous êtes vraiment tout son portrait… J'ai été très choqué à la nouvelle de sa mort, elle est l'une des rares personnes qui m'ait jamais compris… C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, mais avec une sensibilité à fleur de peau… L'incident l'a vraiment brisé, nous n'avions pas mesuré les conséquences de tout ça… Trop fragile…

Vraiment ? Peut-être est-ce cela qui l'a conduit au suicide ?

Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est possible. C'était son genre en tout cas… Sa carapace a peut-être craqué à la suite d'un évènement quelconque. Mais pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ? «

Il ne répondit pas. Il préféra se tourner vers Ginny, qui le contemplait sans se gêner beaucoup.

« Ca fait longtemps, qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Ginna…

Moui… Tu as l'air en forme, Dray. Ta mère va bien ?

Elle est plutôt en forme. »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire sybillin plus ou moins évocateur, puis lança :

« Ah. Notre petit dernier. »

A ces mots, un vrombissement se fit entendre dans le ciel. Une forme noire en tomba, se rapprochant vite, toujours plus vite, puis s'éloignant légèrement. Le projectile s'écarta, atterrit dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, roula sur deux ou trois pas, puis s'immobilisa. C'était une grande moto noire chromée, d'inspiration très moldue hormis le fait non négligeable qu'elle pouvait voler. A l'arrière étaient imprimée les initiales S.B. L'individu qui conduisait l'engin hotta son casque et secoua une masse anarchique de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il rejoint le groupe d'un pas assuré et salué par un vague :

« Tiens ? Tu n'as pas amené Trevor aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu me fatigues avec cette vieille blague pourrie… Il est mort écrasé il y a bien vingt ans.

Pourtant, elle est toujours aussi drôle !

Pour toi, oui. »

C'était un homme très mince, aux longs cheveux blonds retenus par un bandeau blanc qui lui encerclait le haut du crâne. Il n'avait qu'un seul œil, la place de l'autre étant caché par une pièce de tissu sombre. Il semblait sortir d'une vieille Bande Dessinée de « Donjon et Dragons. ». Il portait une sorte de tenue de combat en cuir, assortie de protections en plaques de bronze. Pour Tefna, il n'y avait pas de doute.

« Vous êtes Neville Longbottom ! C'est vous qui avez arrêté tous ces anciens mangemorts il y a cinq ans ! Vous êtiez aussi un ami de ma mère ?

Tout à fait. Et nous avons tous les sept suivis les mêmes études après Poudlard. Mais je suis resté le seul à garder mon poste d'Auror après l'incident. Hermione est allé s'engager en politique, Ginny s'est lancé dans la chanson… Chacun a trouvé ce qui lui convenait le mieux. C'est un peu dommage, on fonctionnait bien lorsqu' on était au Ministère, pas vrai ?

Ouais… « La meilleure équipe qu'on ait jamais eu, », selon Fol'œil. C'est vrai qu'on a arrêté bien des mages noirs à nous sept !

A propos, je trouve que le look « Maugrey » te va à ravir, Neville.

Fous-toi de moi, Ron ! En matière de ridicule, tu as battu tous les records ! Tu voulais ABSOLUMENT donner un nom à notre équipe… Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? « Les Agresseurs Noirs… »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Les agresseurs noirs… » Je l'avais oublié, celle-là !

Bon, ben, puisque nous sommes au complet, on peut commencer la cérémonie ! »

Tefna se pinça la peau. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle bénéficiait d'un enterrement VIP. Ginny, d'accord, mais sept à la fois… Une chose d'une importance cruciale lui revint à l'esprit.

« Une seconde ! Il manque mon père ! Il n'est pas encore arrivé !

Tiens ? Je serais curieux de le voir… Il ne vous a pas accompagnée ?

Non, en fait c'est la première fois que je le vois… »

Ron le regarda avec un air ahuri. Tefna se retourna, lassée. Pour passer le temps et combler sa monstrueuse attente, elle s'efforça de relire les épitaphes des tombes.

CI-GIT HARRY JAMES POTTER.

MAL AIME,

MIEUX AIME,

PERDU (?)

« Hermione… Qu'est ce qui a bien pu pousser Harry Potter à…

Il faudrait plutôt que tu le demandes à lui ! lança t elle avec colère. »

Elle avait lâché sa phrase en désignant une tombe du doigt, juste à côté de celle de l'intéressé. Tefna y jeta un coup d'œil. L'épitaphe de la pierre et le nom du défunt avaient été martelés avec un zêle maniaque, jusqu'à les rendre totalement illisibles. Seul restait un ovale en dessous, une armoirie pour être précis, munie d'un symbole ducal tarabiscoté. Tefna séchait lamentablement. Pourquoi avait-on voulu effacer le nom de cette personne ? Quel était son rapport avec Harry Potter ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un commentaire de Neville :

« Regardez ce type en imperméable qui vient vers nous ! »

Tefna se retourna d'un coup, électrifiée. Il s'agissait de son père, bien sûr, qui s'approchait de plus en plus sûrement de leur groupe. Prise d'un fol espoir, elle courut à sa rencontre. Elle était maintenant très proche de lui. Elle était partagée entre la peur et l'émerveillement. Elle sentait que, dans un instant, toutes ses questions trouveraient une réponse. Elle sentait que dans un instant, ses heurts et malheurs trouveraient enfin une fin logique. Et c'est lentement, rongée par le trac, que Tefna partit à la rencontre de cet inconnu, et qu'elle trouva une fin heureuse à ce récit.

Ce type était…

FIN.

( mais non, je rigôoooooooole ! )


End file.
